Female Transfiguration 101
by RTLstuff
Summary: Hermione has found a new book in the library that seems to have some very interesting spells, what happens when she and Ginny test their effects together. Futanari, Hermione/Ginny, Femslash, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fanfic and it's mainly just some strange smut with a story. I'm working on chapter 2 which should be posted reasonably soon

* * *

The fire crackled quietly in the Gryffindor common room as Hermione Granger was quietly huddled in the corner of the room with her nose in a new book. She had been waiting to read this book ever since she found it in the library however she knew how it would raise questions among her classmates and so she hid it from sight as soon as she got her hands on it. She didn't even check the book out properly as she was embarrassed what Madam Pince would say and if she may even confiscate the book. So Hermione waited in the common room with the book buried deep in her bag and had only began to read it once she was alone. Or at least until she thought she was alone.

Ginny Weasley sat curled up on one of the chairs in front of the fire asleep, she had been doing an essay for poisons when she had nodded off an hour ago and she had been in a deep slumber ever since. The chair she occupied was directly in front of Hermione and so the witch couldn't see her and continued to read her book with ravenous interest.

The book that she was reading bared the title "Female Transfiguration" and was a very interesting book indeed that spoke of the fascinating spells that could be done on the female form. It was only luck that allowed for Hermione to find it as the book had accidentally misplaced and was meant for the restricted section of the library, instead Hermione found it among the Herbology section as she was looking for a new book that she hadn't read yet. Once she had flicked through the first few pages she realised that this book had great potential.

One spell in particular had grabbed her attention and she found herself reading it through a few times and after the third reading she was desperate to try this amazing spell. However the problem was that this spell needed a second person to cast it on the first and Hermione didn't know if she could really use this spell in front of someone. At that moment almost as if she was spurred on by Hermione's silent request for a female companion Ginny gave let out a quiet snore.

Hermione froze at the realization she wasn't alone and stared at the back of the chair half expecting the person to jump out at her. When no such thing happened she placed the book open on the table in front of her as she crept round to get a look at whoever was in the common room with her. As soon as she glanced the long red hair she stopped sneaking and exhaled slightly with relief at seeing it was only Ginny. She stopped in front of the fire and stared at her closest friend warmly taking in the beauty of the witch as she slept peacefully. She often watched Ginny like this whenever they shared a room at the Burrow or in the tent at the Quidditch world cup she wanted to tell Ginny about it but she was embarrassed and ashamed by these feelings that she had. Her thoughts had strayed by this point and she glanced back to her previous location and noticed the book lying open. At once a debate formed in her mind as to what she should do.

After a minute or so she stared down at her friend and crouched to look her directly in the face.

"If she were going to do this with anyone" she thought "it would be Ginny" she cupped a gentle hand on her face and enjoyed the softness of her skin. Without thinking or considering the consequences she moved forward and kissed her best friend. She realised as soon as she'd done it that it was a bad move but it was too late Ginny had stirred at her touch and fully awoken at her kiss and they were now staring into each other's eyes.

Hermione jumped up and turned her back on Ginny and towards the embers of the fire.

"Oh God I'm so sorry Gin I don't… I mean I didn't… I mean…. Oh please forgive me Ginny!" Hermione blurted out this unformed sentence in a second or two and then there was silence in the room. Hermione felt Ginny behind her, what was she about to do? Shout at her? Slap her? Hermione felt she would deserve it all. She felt Ginny grip her upper arm and she was spun around.

Ginny didn't slap her or shout instead she did the opposite; she did the same as Hermione and kissed her. This kiss was deeper and had much more passion and Hermione began to kiss back after the initial shock and before long their tongue had met. Hermione's brain was full of thoughts that she couldn't fathom together as the snog went further; she wondered how long Ginny had felt this way, she wondered if Ginny had suspected Hermione's mutual feeling and she also wondered if she could convince Ginny to use this new spell.

They had moved away from the fire now and had moved back near the corner were Hermione had been reading, Ginny had already undone her own shirt and was just about to drop Hermione's to the floor when Hermione broke apart from Ginny.

" Umm Ginny before we go any further, there is an idea I've got … it's a bit strange"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at this sudden request

"If it involves Harry or my Brother I'm not interested" she said with a smirk, they both chuckled.

"No it's not that, it's this" she reached behind Ginny and picked up the open book and showed her the page she had read earlier. Ginny's eyes widened as she finished reading.

"Is…is this REAL, I mean would it properly work?" she questioned very enthusiastically.

"That's what it says. So what do you think? Are you up for it?" She stared at her hopefully waiting for a response.

"OK, on one condition" She paused for dramatic affect "I get to go first". Hermione was ecstatic she didn't think Ginny would go for it but she had and she didn't mind that Ginny went first actually she was looking forward to it.

Both girls got to work removing their final pieces of clothing until they were both naked sitting Indian style on the floor. Hermione had the foresight to place some silencing charms and other enchantments around them so they wouldn't be found by late night wonderers.

Hermione admired her friend's naked body and realised how beautiful it was, her breasts were quite small and petite when compared to Hermione's which she always felt were too big. She glanced down he thin frame and focused her eyes on the thin red streak of pubic hair that Ginny had. She shook her head after she realised that she was staring and that Ginny had noticed and she turned her attention back to the book. She had read the instructions thoroughly and began by touching her wand and the centre of Ginny's pubic hair and started muttering the lengthy incantation. Ginny felt part excitement and part fear if the spell wet wrong she was unaware that this is exactly how Hermione was feeling. As Hermione reached the last word of the spell a bright red spark flashed out of her wand and into Ginny who instantly curled into a ball in apparent pain Hermione wanted to comfort her but she knew she mustn't interfere with her and that she would be fine soon. After a couple of seconds Ginny stops her painful yells and began to sit up.

"Oh Merlin's beard! "she shouted as she looked down she turned and faced Hermione.

"Oh Merlin's beard indeed" she confirmed with astonishment as she looked down at Ginny's crotch and at Ginny's newly formed and fully erect penis.

They both sat in silence for a while and stared at it neither believing it. Hermione figured it must be about 7 inches in total and she wondered how long hers would be. She could still see Ginny's pussy lips underneath her new penis and wondered what the dual sensation would be like.

"How does it…feel" Hermione questioned after a while.

"Right" Ginny answered "It feels like it's been there my whole life and I'm only just now seeing it"

"How strange" Hermione said and she reached out to touch it. She placed her hand around it and Ginny let out a slight moan at the new sensation.

"Does this feel good?" Hermione asked as she stroked up and down her shaft.

"Oh yes, that feels amazing" Ginny panted closed her eyes and bit her lip. Hermione loved making Ginny feel this good and so she pumped her harder and faster until awhile fluid was leaking out of the tip. Hermione then moved her head forward and licked along the slit of Ginny's cock which renewed her moans of pleasure. Hermione then took the head of the cock in her mouth and sucked on it until Ginny nearly screamed and she then bobbed up and down on the cock with Ginny's hand on her head forcing her down further until she felt it hitting the back of her throat and Ginny started shouting.

"I can feel something; I think I'm gonna cum!" Hermione continued to bob her head and she also brought one hand around and started to pump two fingers into Ginny's drenched hole which sent Ginny completely over the edge Hermione felt the hot cum slide down her throat. Hermione made sure she had every drop before she came up and looked Ginny in the eyes.

Ginny just kissed the girl and tasted her own cum in the girls mouth which made her harder and wetter than she already was.

"That was the best I've ever felt" Ginny blurted out.

"I need you inside me now!" Hermione pleaded.

Taken aback by the normally bookish girl's directness at suck a request Ginny could only nod. Hermione kissed Ginny some more and pulled her to the floor with her so that Ginny was lying on top of her. She rubbed her clit as they continued to kiss and Ginny broke up the kiss.

"Hermione I think this is gonna hurt a little so I'll start slow" Ginny comforted

"Don't worry, I'll get you back when it's my turn" Hermione smirked and reached down and grabbed Ginny's cock. She placed it at her entrance and Ginny let it gather some of her wetness and then started to slide the head in. Hermione squirmed a little but didn't break eyecontact with the girl above her, Ginny felt the barrier she needed to push past and thrust herself past it sharply. Hermione had a sharp intake of breath and then a moan of pleasure.

"You OK?" Said Ginny

"Yeah I'm fine keep going"

Ginny began slowly, trying to make sure not to hurt her partner. After a while she felt Hermione moving her hips and urging Ginny to move faster to which she obliged. The sensation of being inside another girl was driving Ginny wild with arousal and she very much wanted to cum inside her friend over and over. Hermione meanwhile had already cum multiple times which meant the carpet and Ginny's cock were coated in her fluid which meant that Ginny was thrusting much faster.

Ginny began to suck and bite at Hermione's nipples and twist them in hopes of pulling more screams from the girl. Hermione arched her back at this sensation cupped her hands over Ginny's breasts to try to return the favour.

Ginny was now deep inside her friend and she couldn't get any deeper, she leaned down and kissed Hermione as she began to thrust faster.

"Oh god! I'm not gonna last much longer" Ginny panted down at the girl she loved.

"Hold on, I want us to cum together" Hermione panted and she felt another strong orgasm building.

"I want you to cum deep inside me" Hermione moaned up at Ginny

Hearing the girl she now loved the girl the girl who had only been her friend mere hours ago say these words made Ginny go completely over the edge and she filled her friend up with a final few thrusts. At the feeling of the cum inside her Hermione felt her inner walls squeeze the last few drops out of her friend as she to climaxed with blissful ecstasy.

Ginny collapsed as a sweaty mess on to of Hermione her quickly deflating cock faling out of her friend and letting cum dribble to the floor. Neither spoke for several minutes and just rested their naked bodies taking in what they had just done.

Eventually they both sat up and smiled at each other and laughed when they notice the state of themselves. Hermione noticed that light had started to stream in through the window and her smile haltered slightly.

"What is it?" Ginny said noticing her expression

"It's morning. Everyone will be up soon and… well… I didn't get my turn" Hermione said with slight sadness in her voice. Ginny moved forward with a smile and cupped her friends face.

"Then we'll just have to continue tomorrow" Ginny said with a smile and Hermione's face broke into and equally big a smile. As the girls started to clean themselves and the room up they discussed their plans for the following evening and they decided they would meet in the prefects bathroom as they would have much more privacy and a much nicer environment.

With a final kiss goodbye the girls went into their separate dorm rooms to try and get some last minute rest for the day ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the end neither girl slept that night they both just lay awake running through the events of that night.

Hermione had tried to sleep but with the sun pressing its light on her window and the sight of Ginny's naked body pressing on her eyes she soon realized this was a battle she would soon lose. Her eyes were open as she stared into the top of her bed not really seeing it as she thought of Ginny. Her stomach felt like it was likely to explode with the warm fluttering butterflies that now filled it, she had felt a fraction of this on the few occasions she stayed at the Burrow and until recently she had always told herself it was Ron who made her feel this but she knew she was wrong. Only now that she had admitted it did she feel her full affections towards her best friend and it wasn't just a sexual lust that burned in her, it was love. Deep complicated love.

She soon heard her dorm mates begin to wake from their sleep and Hermione couldn't be bothered to pretend to sleep and so before any of the other girls had cleared the sleep from their eyes she was dressed and running down the stairs. She found the common room empty with no surprise and she wandered over to the patch of carpet where a mere 2 hours ago she and Ginny had been.

She turned her head sharply as she heard another set of feet hit the bottom of the stairs, a wide grin crossed her face as she saw Ginny standing there still wearing the same ruffled robes from last night. They both closed the distance between each other and Hermione draped her arms around Ginny's neck and Ginny grabbed Hermione's waist. The kiss was hot and intense; their tongues rolling over each other, neither girl knew or cared if more people came down the stair as they shared this moment. They finally broke apart and were still alone in the silent common room.

"I missed you" said Ginny softly as she nuzzled her nose into Hermione's neck.

"I missed you too" Hermione replied running her fingers through Ginny's fiery hair.

The two girls left the common room with their hands interlocked as they went down for breakfast; they chatted along the way and by the time they were seated at the Gryffindor table they had come to the decision that they would keep this relationship a secret, for now. They knew eventually in would come out but for now neither was ready to deal with the school drama of a new relationship; especially one as strange as theirs.

That day however it was clear to everyone that Hermione was acting different, firstly some people did notice that she spend much more time with Ginny at breakfast and free classes and the two defiantly had a different dynamic, but this was nothing to most people who often saw the two together.

Hermione also raised chuckles in the History of Magic lesson where she has as she had fallen asleep, which was a first for her but common place for everyone else. When Hermione woke to find everyone staring at her her cheeks went bright red with embarrassment. This however was more to do with the dream in which she had awoken from that involved Ginny and her on top of the Gryffindor table unashamed of the explicit thing they were doing to each other. She longed for that evening to arrive.

Once classes had ended Hermione went straight towards the prefect's bathroom, which the girls had decided last night would be their room tonight. She knew she a while however as Ginny had Quidditch practice that day and so to distract herself for a little while Hermione did what she does best, homework. Unfortunately for her she only had one piece to do and she had completed that in under half-hour leaving her with at least another hour to spend alone.

She decided she would take advantage of the bath and started running the taps and letting the air fill with the how fragranced steam. She striped her clothes off and folded them by the side of the pool sized bath and she slowly submerged her body under the water reeling instantly soothed by the water.

She sat herself down on one of the ledges the pool has at either ends and she rested her head back and closed her eyes letting the water sooth her body. As time passed she got more excited about the prospect of being with Ginny again and eventually she found her hands wondering under the water massaging her breasts with one hand and dipping her finger in her folds with the other. She soon picked up the pace and felt that she was close to the edge, her eyes were tight shut and she was audibly moaning but just before she tipped over she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"You having fun there"

She froze instantly, her eyes snapping open and stared up at the mud covered figure of Ginny with a large smirk on her face. Hermione submerged her head underwater and stayed there embarrassment overtaking her arousal. Eventually she needed to breath and timidly she rose from the water looking back at Ginny.

"You have fun down there?" Ginny questioned with an even bigger grin breaking her lips. Hermione said nothing and just continued to look sheepishly at Ginny.

"Oh come on Hermione, you can't seriously be embarrassed in front of me, we did things that make embarrassment an impossibility"

Hermione laughed and nodded at Ginny's very reasonable statement.

"So how was practice Gin?" Hermione said looking closer at the mud covered parts of her.

"Well One thing's for sure" Ginny said as she began to strip her muddy wet clothes "I'm defiantly getting in that bath"

Soon Ginny was completely nude and she cannonballed in the water splashing it everywhere. When she broke the surface again she didn't have a spot of mud on her and the girls smiled at each other.

"You're positively sparkling" Hermione said with a smile.

"I think I missed a spot" Ginny said with a smirk and submerged again.

Hermione was cautious of what the younger witch was doing and her suspicions were proven right when she felt her fingers caressing her inner thigh. Hermione quivered with anticipation as Ginny's hand slipped up between her legs and teased her folds. Ginny face shot out of the water and her lips where on Hermione's while her hand continued to fondle her.

Before things got too hot Ginny pulled away from her love and looked into her eyes with supressed excitement.

"So do you have the book?" Ginny asked

"Of course" said Hermione

Both girls got out of the pool and Hermione retrieved the book from her bag and the two girls sat crossed legged dripping opposite each other.

After a few times of telling Ginny the ways in which the spell worked Hermione leaned back on her hands, spread her legs and let Ginny begin.

"I'm gonna warn you, it hurts like hell during the… er… growth" Ginny said with sympathetic tone

Hermione just nodded and indicated to start. Ginny muttered the incantation slowly and precisely making sure to make no mistakes and as she finished the last words Hermione saw and felt red sparks enter through her pubic area. She began shouting at the burning pain that was currently all she was aware of, her eyes were tight shut and she didn't know when this would end. The pain ended quite suddenly and Hermione was aware of something new and she looked down to see her own penis.

At first Hermione paused trying to take in the fact that now she had a penis, and she had to admit Ginny was right it didn't feel that foreign and she knew how it worked without any experience.

She slowly turned to Ginny who couldn't hide how impressed she was by its size, it looked at least an inch longer than hers was. Ginny went to Hermione and kissed her licking her tongue into her mouth, Hermione kissed back with much more ferocity than usual and it was clear she wanted. Without breaking their kiss Ginny smiled and began to stroke Hermione's rock hard cock. Hermione caught her breath at this new sensation and felt her stomach tighten at the feel of Ginny's nimble hand.

Hermione was eventually thrusting her hips into Ginny's hand wanting more of her than just her hand. Ginny broke apart from the kiss and also removed her hand much to Hermione's protest.

"Stand up" Ginny commanded.

Hermione obeyed at once but found that her knees were weaker than usual. Ginny knelt in front of her finding that her cock was at just the right level. Hermione was looking down her eyes pleading for Ginny's touch. She obliged by licking her tongue from the base of the cock and slowly teased her way up; Ginny stared into the eyes of Hermione enjoying what she was putting her through. She noticed as she did this Hermione's pussy dripping down her thighs and she knew Hermione loved this as much as she was.

Ginny took Hermione's cock in her month eventually and Hermione knew she wouldn't last long. Ginny didn't tease once she got going and she soon had Hermione's considerable length hitting the back of her throat. Hermione felt her cock start to tingle as she was reaching her peak.

"Gin I… I'm gonna cum" Hermione panted with bated breath.

At this point Hermione felt Ginny's hand shoot up her thigh as she plunged 2 fingers into Hermione's soaking pussy. The sensation of both her pussy and cock was too much for her and she started shooting ropes of cum down Ginny's throat and felt her pussy tighten around Ginny's fingers. She collapsed to her knees riding out the ecstasy of her first duel orgasm while Ginny looked in awe.

The sudden silence of the room pressed in on them, Hermione was on her knees seemingly unwilling to move eyes closed and Ginny staring at her with a soft smile on her face.

"Good, was it?" said Ginny

"Mmmm" Hermione mumbled

Hermione's eyes opened and she looked at Ginny and she broke into a warm smile and moved forward to kiss the girl she loved. She could taste herself in Ginny's mouth which caused her cock to twitch, even after just cumming mere minutes ago. Ginny pushed on Hermione's bare chest and broke apart the kiss.

"C'mon Hermione you've had your fun now, I want mine" said Ginny

"OK then, stand up" said Hermione standing herself.

Ginny stood letting Hermione guide her, she didn't know what Hermione was up to bet she was heading toward the sinks that lined the walls.

"Sit" commanded Hermione

Ginny was hesitant to do so as she wasn't used to Hermione being to commanding, however she moved to the sinks and lifted herself onto the counter between the sinks. Hermione stood directly in front of her and leaned down licking Ginny's pussy once from the bottom to her clit. Ginny let out a soft pant at this feel and was desperate to feel Hermione inside her.

Hermione stood still in front of Ginny slowly stroking her cock to her it fully erect again which Ginny enjoyed watching. She moved forward and rubbed her tip along Ginny's pussy, gathering up her glistening wetness.

"Please Hermione" breathed Ginny placing her hands on Ginny's shoulders

With that Hermione pushed forward hard and found herself halfway inside her friend, Ginny moaned below her instantly but Hermione paused out of shock.

"This isn't your first time" Hermione stated shocked and also slightly disappointed.

"Oh, yeah" said Ginny sounding as if she had forgotten, which Hermione knew she hadn't.

"Who was it?" asked Hermione

"Dean, but it was a purely physical thing I never loved him like I love you" Ginny blurted, out trying to salvage the moment. And it worked.

Hermione placed a soft hand on Ginny's cheek and pecked her lips, it was the first time either of them had said the word and it was true.

"I love you too Ginny" said Hermione staring into the girls eyes.

The girls kissed long and deeply, and before Hermione realized she was doing it, she began thrusting slowly back and forth into Ginny.

The room suddenly felt hot, Hermione was pushing herself deeper and deeper inside Ginny until Her brown tuft of hair meshed with Ginny's red streak. Their hands traveled over each other's bodies both of which were covered in a fine layer of sweat. Hermione slowed down at one point realizing that she was near the point of release but she was trying to postpone for Ginny to catch up.

To help Ginny do this Hermione leaned down and started to flick her tongue across Ginny's nipples which brought out more moans of pleasure. Hermione also moved one hand to Ginny's clit and began to pinch and rub it in ways she thought another might like and it seemed to be working.

"Oh god!… I'm gonna cum!" Ginny moaned loudly.

At these words Hermione stop holding back and focused all of her attention on Ginny's pussy, she pulled herself almost fully out of her before slamming back in with force and speed. Sticking sounding slaps where being made from the two girls pelvis's hitting each other. Hermione continued to rub at Ginny's pussy with one hand and the other snaked down and began rubbing her own.

"I'm cumming!" yelled Ginny

Hermione felt the girls insides tense up and pulse around her cock as her orgasm over took her, but it didn't slow Hermione down as she continued to pump in her. The tightness of Ginny's orgasm soon sent her to climax and two pumps later she released herself deep inside of Ginny and feeling her own orgasm drip on her fingers.

Hermione pulled her now flaccid penis out of Ginny and joined her sitting on the counter, her hand searched and eventually found Ginny's and they sat there in silence for what felt like hours. Eventually Ginny turned to look at Hermione and spoke.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about Dean, there never seemed like a right moment" Said Ginny

"Don't be silly, I don't care really." Said Hermione "It was just a surprise that's all"

"Well you were far better than him anyway and bigger" said Ginny smiling

With that Hermione hopped of the counter and found her neatly piled clothes, she pulled her wand out of her robe pocket and removed the penis with the simple reverse spell. She heard Ginny's feet patter along the floor as she went to retrieve her clothes as well.

The girls got dressed in a very comfortable silence and headed towards the door pausing before opening it.

"What time is it?" asked Ginny. Hermione looked down at her watch and her eyes widened.

"1am, so we'll need to be careful"

The girls slowly opened the door and peeked out, seeing that the coast was clear they made their exit. The girls walked hand in hand the whole journey back not caring if they were seen by anyone, however they were fortunate not to meet anyone.

As the girls went up the corridor leading to the Gryffindor common room Hermione considered what the consequences of dating Ginny Weasley would be, she could picture certain people's reactions and negative comments already, but they didn't bother her one bit. She decided that she was ready for anything because she would be doing it with Ginny by her side.

The girls stood in front of the fat lady and Hermione felt Ginny squeeze her hand, which she squeezed back. Ginny gave the password and the painting swung open.

* * *

I was planning to end it here but if people REALLY want more I might attempt more chapters. Please review and give me feedback :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally got the new chapter done. Sorry for the long wait, as I said I had planned on ending it after chapter 2 because that was as far as I'd planned. I've now got an idea for more of this story but it will take me a while to write because I'm busy with other stuff and I'm a slow writer.**

**I've focused this chapter much more on their relationship and s****ome of you might be disappointed that this chapter contains NO SEX! but fear not the next chapter will do. **

* * *

The two girls stood there for seconds that felt like minutes, neither girl breathed as they looked into the apparently empty common room. They walked in together hands still tightly intertwined sweat started to slicken them. Hermione briefly thought they were alone and sighed in small relief thankful they wouldn't have to explain themselves just yet. However at the sound of her sigh a lanky red headed face appeared from one of the armchairs in form of the fireplace, and he did not look best pleased to see them.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been?" Ron yelled much too loud for this time of night

"Why is it you business Ron?" Ginny threw back at him

"I'm your brother! Me and Harry have been worried sick, you just disappeared!" Ron yelled back getting more angry by the second. At his name Harry's head popped up from behind another armchair, he looked dazed and dreamy, apparently he had been asleep until Ron started yelling.

"Hermione, Ginny! Where've you been?" Harry asked coming round to stand with Ron, Harry was much calmer than Ron and with more concern in his voice. Hermione wanted to tell them everything (well maybe not every detail) but she found it impossible to find the words to begin it, luckily Ginny spoke for her.

"If you must know, we've been to the prefects bathroom" answered Ginny

"Why have you been gone all night! How could a bath take all night? and why did you go together" Asked Ron, clearly he wasn't going to get there without it being laid out in front of him. Hermione found it incredibly uncomfortable to keep eye contact with Ron as he glared at the two of them so her eye's drifted to Harry who was looking down. She followed his eyes and knew he was looking, her was looking the two girls hands. Harry looked at Hermione in the eyes with shock and silently indicated his suspicions by nodding towards Ginny and her, Hermione gave a tiny nod to indicate he was right.

"Merlin's beard" Harry muttered quietly but loud enough for Ron to hear and stop glaring.

"What is it?" said Ron. Harry simply nodded towards the two girls hands, which Ron looked at and Hermione could see Ron figure it out.

"You two... are together" said Ron in a quite confused tone

"Yes, yes we are" Hermione said proudly. Ron was clearly dumbfounded and stared blankly between the girls eventually he found his voice.

"Wh...how...Since when?" he asked the two girls finally

"Since last night" answered Ginny.

"Last night!" Ron exclaimed "So you mean... you two have... been together?" He was being intentionally vague but the girls knew what he meant.

"Ron, do you really want to know the intimate details of our sex life" said Ginny smirking when Ron's eyes widened.

"Don't even say that word Ginny!"

"What? _Sex?_" Ginny said winding her brother up "Why not, I know more about it than you I'm sure" with this last dig Ron turned around heading for the stairs.

"You wait till I tell Mum!" were the last words Ron shouted before disappearing upstairs. Ginny faced Hermione and clearly felt like she won.

"I think he's jealous I got you" said Ginny with a smile and pecked Hermione on the cheek. Hermione was still looking at Harry, he hadn't said anything and she found this more concerning than Ron's yelling, she was about to say something when Harry closed the gap between them and hugged the two girls. They were both taken back but the kind gesture was appreciated after all the arguing, Harry had one arm around each girl and his head rested in the middle.

"Don't worry, Ron will come round" Harry spoke gently and them moved back to look at them "I'll talk to him"

Hermione could see he was genuinely happy for them but she also knew there was something else and she could tell he was saddened that Ginny was with her and not him. Hermione felt suddenly guilty but knew there wasn't anything she could do to help him with the exception of leaving Ginny which was never going to happen.

"Thanks for being so understanding Harry" said Ginny "I know Ron will calm down soon enough, it's the rest of Hogwarts I'm worried about"

"It'll be fine I'm sure" Harry said quite convincingly, and with final good nights Harry went up the stairs to the boys dormitories. The girls decided to make their way up the stairs to the girls dormitories, Hermione was realizing how tired she was now and just wanted to go to bed. She felt her heart ache slightly as she left Ginny at her room and continued up to hers. Hermione didn't really know what would happen tomorrow but she knew it was going to be unpleasant.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione woke up later than usual that morning but after missing a nights sleep it wasn't surprising, fortunately it was a Saturday and she didn't need to be up early for anything. She opened her eyes fully and rubbed the sleep out of them, she turned her head and was surprised to see Lavender Brown starring intently at her from her bed.

"So is it true?" Lavender said obviously very excited about something.

"Is what true?" Hermione said sleepily she was far too tired for questions.

"That you and Ginny are... you know, together"

At this Hermione was wide awake instantly sitting up in her bed looking at Lavender. She could feel her heart pound on her ribcage and felt a weight fall in her stomach.

"Who told you that?" She tried to ask not reveling anything.

"Ron and Harry were talking loudly about it at breakfast, almost everybody in the hall heard them" said Lavender much quieter than her usual self. Hermione thought it pointless to fight these accusations, hadn't Ginny and her decided to come clean anyway, confirming it to Lavender was a surefire way to get the gossip around.

Hermione nodded and admitted the truth about her and Ginny to which Lavender was very excited to hear and got up and left almost as soon as Hermione had nodded. Hermione wondered briefly why Lavender was so happy to hear this but she quickly realized it was probably because now she had Ron all to herself without any competition, she could have him for all Hermione cared.

She decided to get up and face the day as there was no point in avoiding it, she got dressed and went slowly down to the common room which was loud and busy. The noise of the Gryffindors was much more than usual even for a Saturday morning, she knew what they were talking about she even heard hers and Ginny's names being said.

As Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs and came into sight of everyone the room it suddenly went quiet and all eyes were on her. She was blushing uncontrollably and felt like she may faint, but no she assured herself she wouldn't. She scanned the room looking for what she didn't know. She looked over at where the majority of Gryffindors seemed to be crowded and between the people there she saw Ginny in the center looking harassed. Hermione strutted over and the crowds parted in front of her and she was soon pulling Ginny off the chair and giving her a long deep kiss.

Hermione could tell the eyes of everyone were on her and it was a building pressure and she could swear she felt them looking, and strangely for her she liked it. Ginny didn't seem to know how to react to Hermione on her like this and in the end just went with it and kissed her back. The shocked silence was filling the room more now and as soon Hermione broke the kiss she dragged Ginny out of the group and out of the common room which broke into more loud talk as soon as the girls pushed open the portrait.

The girls ran laughing at the scene they had just caused, their voices and foot steps echoed in the quiet corridors. After they turned a few corners they slowed into a stroll and they decided they would spend the day outside by the lake seeing as it was a pleasant day and they didn't want to be around people who would question them unrelentingly. The girls held hands as they walked enjoying the looks they got from people they passed in the corridors. Hermione didn't know what she was worried about, sure most people were shocked but that was expected nobody was saying mean things to them, yet.

The girls made it outside and it was quite a hot day and the girls strolled around the lake looking for a secluded spot. The girls found a quiet spot by the side of the lake near the forest and they sat on the grass Hermione enjoying the cool breeze coming in from the lake.

The girls spent the best part of the day by the lake and just talked, they hadn't realised it before but they didn't know much about each others lives. Ginny was especially clueless of the things that occurred to Hermione before starting Hogwarts and was eager to here everything she could.

Hermione spoke about her life outside of Hogwarts and about the fact she hadn't had any real friends before it and she was often quite lonely. She had never told anyone about this side of her before, mainly because she was embarrassed and she truly felt like there was something wrong with her because she couldn't connect. She was even more embarrassed when her voice started catching in her throat and she stopped talking immediately. Ginny put her arms around Hermione waist and hugged her tightly.

"It's Okay Hermione, you've got so many people who care for you now. You'll never feel lonely again, I promise" said Ginny, Hermione felt her heart swell at Ginny's comforting words and her lips broke into a smile.

"Thanks Ginny, that means a lot to me." said Hermione as she held onto the hands that were around her waist. Hermione didn't want to speak anymore so Ginny then started telling stories from life at the Burrow, some of which Hermione already knew but she listened intently anyway because they were fun stories of things that could only happen to the Weasley family. Hermione loved this sitting and talking, so far their relationship had been mainly about sex, even if it was more unconventional, but now they had spent this day together they had grown closer on a different level.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The girls soon noticed how late it was as the sun was beginning to lower, and so they decided to head back inside and get some dinner. Hermione hoped by now the news of their relationship would have settled somewhat however she couldn't shake her nerves as she walking into the Great Hall. The noise of chattering students and scraping cutlery seemed to become quickly muted and heads turned towards the girls who didn't stop on their way to find seats.

They sat next to each other in an empty section of the Gryffindor table and by the time they had plates dished with food the noise level had slowly risen to a more bearable level. As Hermione had thought, people had gotten used to the idea and soon they might even be able to walk into a room unnoticed.

They were eating their food reasonably happily with how things were going when after a few moments Hermione noticed that someone was standing opposite them on the other side of the table. She looked to see Ron standing awkwardly with Harry, she felt Ginny slightly tense when she noticed the pair, and then Ron spoke.

"Look, about last night, I was just really shocked about hearing that you're a... AND that you two are... Y'know. So I umm... I wanted to say that I'm..." Ron kept trailing off so Ginny stepped in.

"Sorry?"

"Er yeah"

"Well its not the best apology I've ever heard, but I'll accept it" said Ginny who glanced at Hermione to make sure she was happy with it.

"Yes Ron it's fine" said Hermione and Ron became much more relaxed after this and he and Harry sat down and started puling food onto plates.

Hermione considered last night from Ron's perspective, his sister and friend had disappeared without a trace only to turn up in the middle of the night to reveal they where both lesbians now and are having sex together. That is a lot to take in one night, after thinking this she had much more sympathy for him. She still hadn't completely forgiven him for revealing them but she didn't say anything it was going to happen anyway.

The group of friends soon settled into what could be considered a normal dinner after a while. Ron discussed the upcoming Quidditch match with Ginny and his worries of losing the cup this year, meanwhile Harry flicked through the Princes potions book which Hermione attempted to ignore in light of Harry possibly being the reason Ron apologized.

Once they had finished dinner Ginny said that she had some positions homework to do that she's been putting off so she had to go back to the common room, Hermione was on the brink of offering help when she remembered she had to patrol the hallways tonight. Hermione settled for walking Ginny back to the common room, the boys stayed behind saying they weren't finished eating.

On the walk back most people openly stared at them whispering behind hands but this amused them more than anything at this point, one thing that did shock Hermione was spotting Malfoy making an obscene gesture with his fingers, obviously trying to mimic what he thought the girls did together. Thank Merlin he didn't know the reality. Both girls were used to being the center of attention at school now, Hermione more so than Ginny but that is one of the side effects of being friends with "The Chosen One". Ginny also had more than her fair share in her first year with Tom Riddles diary making her forever somewhat infamous.

Once at the painting of The Fat Lady the girls said their goodbyes and shared a brief kiss, not really wanting to separate they made the most of this moment. Hermione eventually had to brake it apart to go on her Prefect duty and she waited log enough to see the portrait close behind Ginny and then made her rounds.

The rest of that evening past painfully slow from Hermione's point of view, she even contemplated going back early a few times in hopes of catching Ginny still up but she knew she wouldn't really do it. One positive of being on duty tonight however was that she was constantly seeing people who were laughing at her earlier but now she was able to tell them off for being out after curfew and she even gave out a few detentions to people who were still being rude to her. She wasn't often one to abuse her power but tonight she felt some people were deserving of it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once her job was over she quickly walked back to the common room part of her hoping Ginny would still be awake but the rest of her confident that she would be sound asleep at this late hour. The latter was correct Ginny was sound asleep, at one of the tables in the common room. Hermione walked quietly over to her, Ginny's head was laying on one of the table with a potions book a few inches away clearly her time spent with Hermione the past couple of nights caused her to slack on work. Usually this would bother Hermione but looking down at her sleeping girlfriend with a serene expressionless face put this thought completely out of her mind.

She leaned down to get her face level with Ginny and she placed a gentle peck on her forehead. Ginny's eyes fluttered open still looking quite sleepy as she looked at Hermione and slowly figured out what was going on.

"You know you really shouldn't fall asleep down here" said Hermione "Anyone could take advantage of you" Ginny was more awake now and smiled sitting up.

"Don't I know it"

"C'mon lets get you to bed"

"Is that an invitation?" said Ginny playfully and Hermione laughed it off but didn't say anything. Her head however was spinning as she tried to think.

Once Ginny gathered her things the girls made their way up the staircase not speaking the entire way up. Once at Ginny's dorm they both stopped Ginny looked at Hermione but she was clearly deep in thought.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Ginny said and was about to go into her room when Hermione finally spoke.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed with me" Ginny stopped and turned looking at Hermione slightly confused

"You know I'd love to but it's against the rules isn't it: Boyfriends and girlfriends aren't allowed to sleep in the same room"

"But that's not the actual rule the rule" Hermione said excitedly "The rule is that no girls can stay in the boys and visa versa. It's one of the upsides of this school being so old-fashioned!" Ginny thought on this and then grinned widely and before she actually agreed Hermione was dragging her by the hand to the sixth years room. For Hermione this wasn't a sexual thing, for her it was just about being close to the girl she now loved and just wanting to spend at least one night in her arms in the most innocent sense.

Hermione peered in to the room once they arrived but as she expected Lavender and Parvati were asleep with their curtains drawn so Hermione and Ginny quietly made it to the bed and once they were both on it they closed the curtains. The girls striped to just their knickers, Hermione retrieved two plain tank tops from her bedside table and gave one to Ginny to wear for the night.

The girls spooned each other with Ginny's arms around Hermione and a tremendous feeling of warm comfort between them, they both began to drift off into a peaceful sleep after a short while. The last thought that Hermione had before sleep fully submerged her was that she couldn't imagine a better way to end one of the longest days of her life.

* * *

**Love reading the reviews so please give me more and if you have any feedback let me know. Also if you want to give me ideas of the sort of spells the transfiguration book could have that would be cool to hear :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter :) **

**Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming! Not much to say about this chapter except enjoy and let me know what you think :D**

* * *

Light. There was a light hitting her face and it was annoying her, she tried to ignore it. This was proved difficult as it was rapidly getting brighter and hurting her eyes, it felt like it was stinging them. She tried to roll over but there was something in her way, a pillow? no it was too solid, a person? possibly but who would be in her bed? Ginny.

Hermione opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. Sun light was pouring through a gab in her beds curtains and was shining right into her eyes, she blocked it with one hand and closed the curtains with the other. That was better, she turned her head to see the still sleeping Ginny who was no longer curled cutely around Hermione, now she had each of her limbs pointing in different directions taking up well over half the bed and was drooling slightly out of the corner of her mouth which made Hermione chuckle. She was still wearing her knickers and the tank top Hermione gave her and she was pleased to see it was slightly transparent in some areas.

Hermione smiled to herself and turned back laying in the same position she had been in. She looked at her curtains not really thinking just letting her mind unravel. Suddenly it stuck her that something was wrong, last night she could remember dosing off looking in this same position and she was sure the curtains were closed.

She slowly sat up and leaned back against her head rest thinking, either Parvati or Lavender had looked in on the two half naked girls this morning and she could guarantee that had told everyone they could by now. Not that it really mattered by this point, everyone already knew the two girls were dating and having sex, so sleeping in the same bed wasn't much of a big deal. Although the possibility that Mcgonagall might find out didn't please her, she would definitely put a ban to the girls sleeping arrangement.

While Hermione considered these things Ginny had started to stir from her sleep and she half opened her eye looking at Hermione.

"Morning beautiful" she said sleepily causing Hermione to come out of her thoughts

"Morning" Hermione replied with a smile, but Ginny furrowed her brow.

"What's up" she said wiping the drool from her mouth and sitting up to Hermione's level.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Its just... I think Lavender or Parvati might have looked in here this morning" she said this trying to make it seem unimportant. Ginny didn't seem too bothered by the news as she stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"Well people know we're shagging, this ain't gonna really make headline news"

"Yes that's what I was thinking" said Hermione, ending the conversation. There was a brief moment of silence before Ginny spoke again.

"So what do you wanna do today?"

"Oh I dunno really, not much to do on Sundays. Lets just make sure we avoid groups of people" said Hermione which made Ginny laugh

"So why don't we stay here in bed, it would be a nice quiet day and we could avoid all the gossip. Okay?"

"Okay"

With that Ginny settled herself back leaning against the pillows and headrest of the bed, suddenly she jumped back forward.

"Ow!" Ginny exclaimed quietly as she looked at the pillows, she lifted them to reveal an old book that she recognized instantly, she looked Hermione with amusement.

"Yes I realize it's not the best hiding spot" said Hermione snatching up the book "I couldn't think of a better place"

"Well I guess it's working so far" said Ginny, she stretched her hand out indicating to Hermione she wanted to look at the book. Once she had it she began to look through the pages with interest.

She paused occasionally either with wide eyes or a stifled laugh at the strange transfiguration spells the book contained. Hermione had looked through it of course and she found most of it mundane and ordinary, however it did occasionally contain some quite interesting gems such as the one her and Ginny were so fond of. That spell was right in the back along with other spells under the topic of Sexuality, she wondered what Ginny would think when she saw those.

"Some very interesting looking spells in here" Ginny commented not looking away from a particular diagram "Don't suppose you'd fancy a tail and cat ears?"

"No thanks, I've had 'em. not as much fun as you might think." Hermione answered remembering her incident with Polyjuice potion on her second year, Ginny looked up.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot about that, wish I'd seen you" Ginny chuckled.

"I'm glad you didn't, It wasn't my best moment." said Hermione and Ginny looked down again.

"So where is the... um... penis spell?" Ginny asked to which Hermione grabbed the book and flipped to the Sex section. Ginny looked at the few spells this section held with a face of somewhat disbelief.

"Who the hell would want half of this!" she exclaimed shocked at some of the spells "I mean seriously who feels it necessary to have 12 foot long nipples and vaginal lips the size of Dumbo's ears!"

"Well that's an image I wont soon forget" Hermione said and the girls both burst out in laughter. Ginny continued looking at the book for a while, Hermione just watched amused by how enthralled she seemed by it. Ginny finally closed the book and letting it rest in her lap.

"I'm really glad you found this book" Ginny said looking down at it smiling.

"Why's that?"

"Because if it weren't for this then we wouldn't have gotten together" said Ginny like it seemed obvious, this made Hermione smile.

"I would have made a move eventually" said Hermione but she doubted her own words. She had liked Ginny for a long time, she couldn't really place when it began but she suspected it happened during the hours of time they spent together during DA meetings. Even after a year or so she hadn't done anything but she wanted too so much, she just feared Ginny wouldn't feel the same way. The book did give her the extra push she needed that night, if it weren't for that book and that spell would she and Ginny simply just have remained friends denying what they really wanted.

Ginny looked at Hermione in such a way that Hermione thought she might have seen all of this on her face, and guessed what she was thinking so she tried to clear her expression.

"I was going to make a move soon enough actually, but I was just waiting for the right moment" Ginny said smiling.

This gave Hermione pause for thought as she realised something she hadn't thought of before

"Ginny? How long have you um... liked me?" This caught Ginny off guard but she quickly recovered.

"Oh I um..." She started but had to pause to think "Well I always liked you from the first time we met. I guess I really realised those feeling were more after I started dating boys." This confused Hermione slightly which Ginny could see so she explained.

"For most of my life I just assumed I liked boys and so I just went with it, it was the natural order. It was only during my fourth year when I dated Michael Corner that I realised there was no spark, and when the same happened with Dean I realised it wasn't them, it was me." she pause for a second to think "Then I started thinking of how much time I liked spending with you, and how even the smell of you always made me feel happy. Then it clicked and... I just knew"

It was one of those rare occasions were Hermione was speechless, the way Ginny spoke about her made this all so real and she felt the same way. She wanted to say all of this to Ginny but she didn't know how, so she did something else instead.

Ginny seemed to be expecting the kiss, as she too moved forward and the girls met halfway. The kiss was soft at first, their lips touched gently as both girls savored the initial electricity. Ginny moved Hermione so that she laid on the bed with her on top and she licked her tongue along her lips seeking entrance, which Hermione happily gave. As their tongues met the kiss became much more intense with their lips firmly pressed together. Hermione let her hands wander the girls body, she started at her waist and let her hands slide down to her buttocks which she gave a playful squeeze causing Ginny to giggle into her mouth.

Ginny's hands also began to wonder along Hermione but hers were going upwards underneath her top and playing with her breasts. Ginny broke apart the kiss and sat up much to Hermione's disappointment, she was now straddling Hermione's waist and she enjoyed the feeling of power she had over her.

She lifted her shirt revealing her perky breasts to the cool air causing her nipples to harden, Hermione seemed hypnotized by them and didn't move until she felt Ginny tugging at her top. She raised her arms and leg Ginny pull her top off, once it was thrown to the side Ginny swooped down and kissed Hermione's neck to which Hermione let out a soft moan in appreciation.

Ginny kissed her way down Hermione's chest until she had encircled one of her nipples in her mouth which she flicked gently with her tongue. Hermione's moans got louder until she was biting her lip in fear of becoming too loud. Wanting to please Ginny back she felt her hand snake down towards her chest until she had one of her nipples between her fingers. She squeezed it hard causing Ginny to suck in air through her teeth in part pleasure, part pain. With this Ginny was much less gentle with her mouth and bit on Hermione's nipple causing her to moan so loud she had to clasp her hands over her mouth.

The girls were silent for a second but after realizing nobody was around to hear they laughed loudly. Hermione had an idea now and she reached towards her bedside table and pulled in her wand.

"Muffliato" she muttered and pointed her wand outwards from the bed.

"I thought you didn't approve of that spell" Ginny scolded playfully.

"Would you rather have to keep quiet?" said Hermione as she put her wand away again.

"No! With you I don't think it's possible" said Ginny who now began looking along the bed searching for something, her eyes lit up as she grabbed the book. Hermione quickly sat up and pulled the book out of her hands, Ginny was taken back by this and just stared at her.

Hermione was worried about this because she honestly didn't know how Ginny would react to this, she took a deep gulp before speaking.

"I was thinking Gin... what if we didn't use the spell?" Hermione tensed as she waited for Ginny to respond. It had been on her mind ever since she went to bed after the night in the prefects bathroom. What if Ginny was only interested in her sexually because of the spell and would this mean they always need to use it. She knew Ginny loved her on an emotional level, but she feared that Ginny was only interested in the sex because it was so strange and different.

"Whatever you want hon'" Ginny smiled down at her clear that it wasn't a big deal to her, this made Hermione love her that much more.

She put the book back under her pillow and then she raised her head and captured Ginny's lips again and slowly lowered back down to the bed. Ginny quickly began kissing her way down her body, past her breasts and past her belly button until she reached the fabric of her knickers. They were a simple pair of light blue colour that weren't very special, except for what they hid.

Ginny paused looking at the wet patch that was slowly growing in the center of them. She began running a gentle finger across the wet fabric a was enjoying the exited giggles these elicited from Hermione above. She pressed harder into her slit and began rubbing faster, Hermione was starting to moan loudly from her throat.

Ginny stopped her rubbing for a moment and tucked her fingers in the hem of Hermione's knickers and slowly pulled them down until they were off her feet. She looked at the patch of hair Hermione had and then at the lips below them which were now glistening with wetness. Ginny licked her lips in hunger as she looked and then she felt Hermione's hands going through her hair which caused her to look up.

"Please" Hermione pleaded for Ginny to begin wanting more than anything to experience this moment, she didn't hesitate after seeing her expression.

She spread Hermione's legs wider in order to get a better look at her target, she then began by licking up her inner thigh teasing her. Hermione bit her lip and ran her fingers through Ginny's hair urging her to go on. Ginny slowly made her way towards the slit of Hermione's pussy going as slow as she dared. Once she thought Hermione had enough teasing she have her slit a long slow lick from end to end. Hermione arched her back and she unconsciously pressed Ginny's face down causing her mouth to press harder on her pussy. Ginny's tongue was inside Hermione tasting her and drinking her up, she could feel that her face was slick with wetness and he liked it.

Ginny began to lick upwards until she found the small bud that she knew would drive Hermione mad with pleasure, and she attached herself to it. As soon as she had started sucking Hermione's clit she felt Hermione's legs clamp around her head and she moaned loudly in pleasure. She sucked and flicked her tongue on it over and over again until Hermione was convulsing uncontrollably.

Hermione still had one of her hand in Ginny's hair pushing her on forcing her to give more pleasure. Meanwhile her other hand pinched and caressed her breasts which was sending more waves of pleasure through her body.

She felt her entire body shivering like currents of hot electricity were flowing through her and she loved the sensations. She realised she had never been pleasured by a girl until now, she had only ever been with Ginny and those times they used the spell. Doing it like this opened a whole new realm of feeling that she hadn't imagined. She could feel her head pulsing along with her heart beat at a rapid speed and she felt every flick of Ginny's tongue and every stroke of her fingers as if they were magnified tenfold.

She felt Ginny's nimble fingers teasing her entrance and she was silently pleading that Ginny would penetrate her. When Ginny inserted two fingers Hermione couldn't help but moan her name loudly, she was grateful she had used the muffliato charm otherwise the entire Gryffindor common room would have heard her.

Ginny's finger gently stroked her insides and Hermione occasionally flinched uncontrollably when a certain spot was hit and eventually Ginny realised this and began fiercely stroking that spot bringing Hermione close to orgasm. Ginny was going at her hard but still maintaining a slow pace that let Hermione ride the pleasure for a long while.

A few seconds later Hermione's body tensed up as she went over the edge and she felt different muscles tensing and relaxing of their own free will. Ginny didn't ease up with her fingering or sucking and so Hermione felt waves of pleasure rushing over her body and she opened her mouth in a silent O as she peaked.

Ginny stopped eventually but Hermione couldn't tell how long it had been, to her it felt as if time had briefly stopped for everyone except her and Ginny and that they were alone in the world with each other. Now however the world was coming back into focus and the sounds of heavy panting filled the hot air around them. Ginny crawled up to Hermione and they shared a brief salty kiss and then Ginny shuffled down and rested her head on Hermione's chest and the girls stayed that way for a while catching their breath.

Th combination of their physical activities and the fact the day getting quite hot now made it almost impossible to breath in the confined bed area, the girls were dripping beads of sweat and were very sticky. Hermione kissed the crown of Ginny's head and she looked up and met her eyes.

"What do you say we go get lunch?" asked Hermione, she felt bad for not pleasuring Ginny in return but she knew she didn't have the energy for that type of thing right now. She was surprised but pleased to see that Ginny looked relieved to hear her say that.

"That sounds good, I'm completely knackered after that. You don't cum easily" Ginny smirked at her own remark and Hermione couldn't help but smile either.

Hermione had sat up and began looking around the bed for the clothes she had on before, she found them crumpled in a heap at the head of the bed with Ginny's and neatly folded them as best she could ready for washing.

She was about to open the curtains of her bed when her ears picked up something. It was a sound that usually went unheard and would have been but it was one of those occasions when she wasn't expecting to hear any sound and so her eats picked this up. Someone in the room outside her curtains was reading; Hermione knew this as she could hear as the pages were being turned. Hermione suddenly found herself very aware that she was completely naked with her equally naked girlfriend and she was frozen with her hand hovering over the bed curtains unsure what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry this has taken so long to post! I wrote half this chapter then got distracted with real life stuff so it took me a while to complete it. **

**Hopefully this longer chapter will make up for my absence.**

* * *

The gears in her head that usually seemed to grind thoughts and ideas out constantly seemed to have gotten jammed and she was just frozen.

Ginny hadn't noticed at first as she was distracted by the warmth that still surrounded them but once she noticed Hermione hadn't moved in a while she became concerned. She was even more concerned when she noticed the look of fear on her face.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny said placing a hand on her shoulder. At Ginny's words she spun around a finger on her lips shh-ing her, she knew the muffliato charm made this unnecessary but it was an reflex that was hard to break.

"What's wrong!" Ginny repeated in hushed tones this time.

"Someone's out there!" Hermione said in slightly more panicked hushed tones. Ginny's eyes did widen a bit in panic but not nearly as much as Hermione felt they should be.

"Well they can't have heard us so-"

"Yes I know that! But the muffliato charm only works on sound, What if when they came in they peaked in here again and they saw us... going at it. I didn't pay any attention to the curtains and I'm pretty sure from where you were you couldn't ether!" now Ginny was displaying a more appropriate amount of shock on her features. Hermione quickly grabbed her tank top and knickers and passed Ginny hers and the two girls quickly got dressed, as dressed as they could anyway.

"You stay in here and I'll go out there and figure out what to do" said Hermione with more confidence than she actually had at the moment. She tided herself up as best she could, which wasn't much and opened the curtains as little as possible and stepped out.

She could see the empty bed of her one roommates straight a head of her and she felt slightly relieved it wasn't her who might have seen them, when she hesitantly took a step around her bed the floor creaked loudly in the way it does when you're trying to be especially quiet.

"Hermione?" Parvati's voiced questioned

She stopped trying to be sneaky and tried being relaxed instead as she stepped round the corner of her bed and saw Parvati. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor a couple of books and a roll of parchment surrounding her, she looked up at Hermione.

"Hey, didn't realise you were up" This made Hermione relax slightly, maybe she didn't look just now and maybe it wasn't her who looked this morning. She doubted that she didn't know about the latter as Her and Lavender share everything and so Hermione wanted to question her, but she had to be careful.

"Yeah, just got up" Hermione stated, trying to act calm "How long have you been up?"

"Only a couple of hours, got woken up extra early by an excited Lav" Parvati said quite calmly turning a page in a potions book. Hermione felt her insides freeze, there was only one thing she could be talking about. Parvati looked up with a grin on her face and asked "Is Ginny up yet by the way?" Hermione sighed.

"Yes" Hermione got out sounding quite defeated, at this the curtains on her bed zipped open right next to Hermione and they all stared at each other.

"Hi Ginny!" said Parvati in a friendly tone "How did you sleep?"

"Quite well thanks" She replied casually, the two seemed to be trying to play this as casual as possible as if they were in an 'Who-can-act-the-most-casual-in-an-awkward-situation competition' which annoyed Hermione and as she had questions that needed answering she wasn't in the mood for playing.

"So I'm guessing she's spread this around school by now?" Hermione said bluntly, at this Parvati smiled which to Hermione confirmed what she feared. With this news among the students soon enough a teacher would hear about it and soon the girls would be banned from sharing a bed. Hermione had thought it would only be a temporary thing but she wanted much longer than one night, granted it was the best night and morning of her life so far but she wanted more of them.

"Actually no." this pulled Hermione from her dread and she looked at Parvati confused "You have me to thank for that." Parvati continued as she began to stand. "When Lav woke me up this morning to show me what she glimpses though your curtains she was all ready to tell everyone, but I convinced her not to"

"But why?" Hermione asked and Parvati considered how best to answer.

"Well I guess I felt you two were going through enough without this on top of it." said Parvati "Plus if the teachers knew about this you two would be in trouble for sure, so I got Lavender to promise not to tell anyone and she agreed... after a while"

Hermione now looked at Parvati in a new way, she was no longer just part of the gossip duo that was her and Lavender in her eyes now, she actually stood up for her. They were not good friends and even though they shared a bedroom for almost six years they hadn't talked that much, but she now considered her a friend she could trust.

"Thank you" there wasn't anything else to say really, she put as much force into the words she could to sound as sincere as possible and she smiled and seemed to understand she was on the verge of sitting back down when she spoke again.

"Oh yeah one thing though, if you two are going to be... intimate" she said clearly feeling uncomfortable about talking about this. "Would you please be quite or do it when the rooms empty" She was blushing furiously as she stared at the ground and sat down.

Hermione too was blushing hard and she caught Ginny's eye and she was clearly trying to hold back from laughing which would be giving themselves away. Hermione moved towards Ginny giving her a look that would stop a Hungarian Horntail in its track, and Ginny stopped holding back laughing and settled for smirking widely.

"I'm going to have a shower before we head down, how 'bout you?" asked Hermione

"Yeah I could do with a shower actually, I'm really sticky" Hermione intensified her stare at Ginny but it had no effect on her except maybe to amuse. "Yeah it's really hot today, I'm sweating buckets"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once the girls had showered and dressed they made their way down to The Great Hall to get lunch, having missed breakfast due to being preoccupied they were quite hungry. They were slightly late for lunch so there weren't many people left in the hall but still some of the ones that remained looked towards the girls as they entered the room. Really, Hermione thought how interesting can we be to these people.

They sat next to each other and served up some food on to their plates, and ate contently. The girls ate in silence for a while, they were both so hungry that they could only focus on their food but after a while they settled into a few conversations.

Ginny had begun to stress about the amount of homework she had to do as she had been putting it off in exchange for more time with Hermione. She turned down Hermione's offer to help stating that she didn't want to let Hermione suffer for her own neglectfulness.

Hermione had finished her dinner before Ginny but continued to sit with her while she finished her desert of treacle tart. And then her seconds.

Once she was done the girls made there way straight back up to the dorm room as Ginny was stressed about how she needed to get started on her homework. As soon as they entered the common room Ginny bolted straight up stairs to get her bag and before Hermione had taken a few steps up she was already racing back down.

"I'm gonna head to the library now" Ginny blurted breathily as she stopped in front of Hermione.

"Oh okay, do you want me to come keep you company?" Hermione asked

"I would say yes, but I think you'd just distract me sweety" Ginny said with an apologetic smile. Hermione completely understood that Ginny needed to focus and she knew the effect she had on her. Hermione could hardly think of anything else when Ginny was around anymore.

Ginny gave Hermione a fleeting kiss as she squeezed passed her on the narrow staircase and then she was gone.

Hermione didn't know what to do with her self now, she usually would distract herself with school work or reading but it had been a slow week work wise (for Hermione anyway). She considered sitting in the common room and waiting for Ron or Harry to show but chances were they would be busily doing homework that they had procrastinated on and they wouldn't want to chat.

Hermione then considered another possible way to pass the time and as soon as the idea had entered her head she headed straight up to her dorm.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hours later Ginny wandered mentally exhausted up the stairs to the girls dormitories. She briefly stopped at her dorm to drop off her bag and get her pajamas then she wandered up to Hermione's dorm. She had seen Harry and Ron in the common room and they said they hadn't seen Hermione at all, so Ginny assumed she must have went back to her room to read or something.

The room was empty when Ginny entered except for Hermione's bed which had its curtains drawn with a dim light emanating from within. Ginny walked over to the bed and as she drew closer she heard Hermione's voice frantically mumbling to herself. Ginny assumed she was reading something particularly interesting, which was in fact true. But not in the manner she assumed.

When she pulled open the curtains and yelled "Boo!" at Hermione she expected her to just jump in surprise. Instead Hermione scrambled to grab her bed sheets pulling them up over herself until only her head was visible. This was all done so fast Ginny only had a fleeting glance at the book she had in her lap. But it was long enough to recognize it.

"Wha-what were you doing just now?" Ginny asked confused

"Ur...I was just... Um, reading! I was just reading!" Hermione rushed out; but Ginny could plainly see there was more going on than 'Just reading'

"Okay...so care to explain to me why you're reading _that_ book specially" Ginny said poking the outline of the book through the sheets. Hermione paused and seemed to be looking excuse until finally with a look up at Ginny her shoulders relaxed. She'd decided the truth was best.

"Okay what happened was, when you went to the library to study I was... bored" She began hesitantly "So I... to pass the time I, and please don't think less of me because of this, I-" Hermione froze at the end of her sentence clearly not wanting to admit what she had done. Ginny softened her face wanting to assure Hermione she wouldn't be judged.

"What is it?" Ginny said sitting herself on the bed next to Hermione "What did you use the book for?"

Hermione said nothing but instead slowly pulled down her duvet and revealed the transfiguration book sitting on her lap. It was then that Ginny noticed Hermione wasn't wearing bottoms or knickers. Hermione then lifted the book to reveal a newly grown flaccid penis. Ginny considered how different it looked in this state, not as appealing for one. She quickly snapped her thoughts back to the situation at hand and considered why Hermione used the spell again while she was alone.

"So when I left, you came up here and..." then seeing the bright red tone of Hermione's face and the scrunched up tissues around the bed she realised what had happened "Oh! You had a wank" Hermione flinched at the crudeness of the comment but meekly nodded. Ginny didn't think Hermione could turn a brighter shade of pink.

"I was just curious" Hermione mumbled "I wanted to feel what it was like to have it again, then I got carried away..." She trailed off.

"And what? You kept it hoping I'd wanna go?" Ginny joked but to her surprise Hermione shook her head to this "No? So why's it still there?"

Hermione steadied herself before she spoke. "I- I can't get rid of it" she said in one breath

"What?!" Ginny asked thinking she'd misheard

"I can't get rid of it Gin!" this time Hermione spoke with force making sure Ginny understood the seriousness of the situation. "The reversal spell, it- its not working! I've been trying for hours now and nothings working!"

"Okay okay calm down babe and we'll figure this out together" Ginny said steadily trying to calm her frantic girlfriend. "Does the book say anything useful?" As Ginny said this she moved fully onto the bed and drew the curtains, they were gonna need privacy.

Hermione grabbed the book and opened it to the page with the spell "At the bottom of the page there's some small print" Hermione said pointing and some very small text "I'm so stupid I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Hermione paused and then read "It says that 'multiple uses of this spell may lead to the effects being permanent'"

"So you could be like this..." Ginny gestured towards her girlfriends crotch "...permanently!?" and Hermione nodded. It was only then looking at her that she saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Ginny instantly wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her gently

"Don't cry babe, I'm sure it won't be!" She brushed away a tear with her thumb "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey could fix this in-"

"NO!" Hermione cut her off "I can't go to Madam Pomfrey it'd be too embarrassing and she'd find out about the book and I could get expelled!"

"Okay so we'll just work it out ourselves, or failing that go to St. Mungo's. It'll be fine I promise" Ginny comforted. She had Hermione in a tight hug still and Hermione had rested her head on Ginny's chest her stream of tears slowly stopping.

They laid like this for a while until Ginny felt herself drifting off to sleep, she suggested to Hermione that they get to bed early and deal with this situation later. Hermione wasn't best pleased at the idea she would have to walk around the way she was during the day but her exhaustion got the better of her. The girls quickly changed and got into the bed, Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and nuzzled her nose into her bushy hair; they would work through this together.

And with that comforting thought she drifted off to sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_She was floating around the ceiling of the Great Hall aimlessly with no control over what she was doing. The hall was packed with people, more people than she thought the school had. At first the people in the hall ignored her, they didn't seem to notice Hermione hovering above their heads. That was until Hermione noticed she was naked._

_She couldn't believe she had forgotten to put on clothes, she must have left them on her bed. Now that she was aware of her state everyone in the hall became aware of her above them. She tried to cover herself up but she knew it was too late everyone had already seen it and they were laughing at her. She tried to shout down and explain it was just a spell gone wrong but her voice came out at less than a whisper._

_The crowd began to chant to her, she couldn't understand them at first but she soon her the word. _

_"Freak!" they shouted it over and over. Hermione began to look for her friends, she needed their help to explain to the crowd what was going on._

_She was now running up the Gryffindor table still very aware of her nakedness, she had to find her friends. Then she saw them, Harry, Ron and Ginny all sitting in a row at the end of the table, they were looking for her. She waved them down as she ran trying to get their attention and eventually they saw her. However they immediately disappeared into the surrounding crowd, they didn't want to be associated with a freak._

_She now stood in Professor Mcgonagall office looking up at a 60 foot tall Mcgonagall who was reading from a scroll of parchment._

_"For misuse of magic and the breaking of several school rules I hereby revoke your magic" and with that Mcgonagall tapped Hermione's head with her wand. Hermione imagined this is what a Dementors kiss would feel like, the feeling like her essence was being ripped straight out of her she was sure she would not survive-_

Cold sweat covered her face and she sat straight up feeling on edge. Her hands were shaking as she looked at where she was, she was in bed with Ginny, of course she was. it took her a few seconds to realise it was a dream and even longer to convince herself that none of what she saw actually happened.

She wiped the sweat from her brow laid back down, but she couldn't close her eyes she was afraid she'd enter another nightmare. As she calmed down she felt something was up with her body, all she could tell was that the feeling emanated from her crotch. She looked down and saw a massive bulge holding up her duvet. That part of her nightmare was true she though as she stared at her erection.

She had no clue how she could keep this secret from everyone tomorrow and what if she was this way forever. She dreaded the thought.

She cleared her head and tried to think of something positive. Instantly she turned her head to Ginny and admired her; unfortunately she could only see the back of her head but it was a beautiful back of a head. She almost went to hug her arms around her before she realised that Ginny probably wouldn't like an erection poking her in the back, she may get the wrong idea.

Instead Hermione rolled to her other side and tried to sleep, she found this more difficult than she had anticipated. She had so many thoughts in her head that she couldn't simply drift off and her erection was also proving a large distraction. She was embarrassed but she knew she could kill both these birds with one stone, she would have to be quiet though.

She slowly slithered her right hand down to the waistband of her pajamas and pulled the elastic down letting her cock spring free, she felt better already. She ran her fingers up her shaft feeling how sensitive it was and she began to make minute tugging actions at the tip. She felt awkward doing this with Ginny asleep next to her but she didn't have many other options.

She tugged for a full 2 minutes before she realised she was getting no pleasure in doing it in such a cramped position lying on her side. In fact she felt quite sore. She slowly moved herself onto her back keeping a careful eye on Ginny's back to make sure she wasn't waking up. In her new position she found it much more comfortable and she started stroking her length again.

Within a few seconds she felt the familiar sensations of a slowly building orgasm and she got so caught up in the moment she hadn't realised how audible her soft moans were becoming. She began to build up speed and was completely lost in the moment when it happened. She felt a hand cover her mouth.

He head shot over to look at Ginny who was now awake and looking at her. Hermione didn't know what to say, if she should apologize or simply be embarrassed. Ginny shuffled close to Hermione pressing her body against her and she whispered into her ear.

"You need to be quiet or they'll hear you" Hermione's skin prickled at Ginny's warm breath on her ear. Ginny then smiled and went in capturing Hermione's lips in a soft but passionate kiss. Hermione lost herself in the kiss enjoying Ginny's tongue so much she didn't notice were the gingers hand was going.

She loudly gasped as she felt a hand not her own wrap around her cock and begin stroking it rhythmically. She began trusting into the grip needing a release so badly. She broke apart the kiss and pressed her mouth instead on Ginny's neck, biting down so she wouldn't moan or scream. Ginny moaned herself as she felt Hermione on her neck and she increased the speed of her pumping, the build up of pre-cum lubricating her hand and Hermione's cock.

With a few more pumps Hermione's body went into spasm as she felt herself release into Ginny's hand again and again, her skin tingled and she finally relaxed. She pulled away from Ginny's neck to look her in the eyes, noticing on the way how red Ginny's neck was from her bite, she felt quite bad but Ginny didn't seem to care.

Ginny pulled her hand up from below the sheets and Hermione saw that it was coated in her cum. With Ginny now looking into Hermione's eyes her own filled with lust she licked her hand clean of cum and swallowed it all. Hermione was surprised by how hot this got her and without thinking she kissed her girlfriend deeply and hungrily tasting herself on Ginny's tongue.

"Thanks for that" Hermione huskily whispered when they finally finished kissing "I'll need to return the favor soon" and with Hermione's promise Ginny hugged the her close they stared into each others eyes until eventually sleep found the both again; and this time the sleep was peaceful and undisturbed.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this chapter :)**

**Don't know how long before the next one will be out, it'll probably be a while so I apologize in advance**


End file.
